Memoirs Of A Past Life
by The Broken Marionette
Summary: Canada, a place where there is peace...So far. Nora finds her new home nice, even comforting. After losing her mom and beloved cat, that's all she needs now. But what happens when a Albino French man appears out of nowhere and demands an audience? R&R!


**Chapter 1**

"Ah, Life, Thou Are A Bitch..."

Everybody likes summer, right? Wrong. It was the heat that got to me. Ugh. Sweat and the musky stench of men who haven't showered had me wanting to live in a bubble. Ya know, like the bubble boy. All nice and minty fresh. I'm more of a winter rabbit. I just love winter. Yes, there were high risks of getting frost bite and ammonia, and blah blah blah... With the cold, it's like taking in fresh air. Clean air. On cold nights, I practically have an orgy with a blanket fresh from the dryer.

I mean really, who doesn't?

I like to enjoy heat in my own way. Like many other things. Not trying to seem perverted or anything.

Today was the first day of actual winter. It was wonderful. I was standing in front of the glass porch door, both of my hands pressed against the surface. It was cold, a sensation that could keep me awake all night. It was nice. The curtains were drawn back and the morning sun was starting to fill my room. I was down to nothing but my underwear and over sized t-shirt. It had belonged to my mom. No many how many times I washed it, it still smelt of her. The scent of incense and vanilla filled my nostrils. Sometimes I like to dream that when I wake up, my mom would be coming into my room to tell me breakfast was ready. Well, shouting breakfast was ready. She never did have inside voice.

As I pressed my forehead to the glass, the icy surface felt like heaven. My dad had the heater turned up. He really was becoming a bit...drastic when it came to my health. Ever since my mother passed away, he's been on alert nonstop. I didn't blame him. By anyone's standards I was considered 'fragile'.

When I was born, I had weak lungs. Mom hadn't been able to take me out of the hospital for two weeks. On top of that, apparently I had alligator skin. Not literally. My skin had become very dry and very itchy. As I grew out of it by the age of five, my asthma started to kick in. First it was cats, then dogs, and along the ways, dust and other flying bacteria. My immune system was weak. Heck, I'm still in doubt if I have an immune system at all. It seemed like everyday I caught something. My brothers even made a joke that I might catch the 'gay'. Hardy har har. Everybody had a hoot. I was a walking disaster. Eventually, when I reached the age of twelve, my eye sight started to get bad. To the point that I wasn't able to see things very clear from a foot away. I would practically have to be face to face with a person to see them perfectly. So, I got supped up glasses. The kind made for the near blind.

But hey, I like to count my blessings. Just like my mom. At least I didn't have any life threatening diseases. Or so my doctors tell me every time I go in for a check up. Personally, I don't believe them. I just don't trust doctors. I had my reasons, that's all I needed.

I yawned, the kind of yawn that automatically had your body stretching out all by itself. I just love those kind of yawns. A few pops here and there and I was ready to start my morning. I tossed of my shirt and underwear and made for the bathroom, which was connected to my room. I turned the sink on and opened the drawer that held my tooth brush and paste. Dipping the brush under the running water, I pulled it back and squeezed some of the minty paste on it. And thus I began to brush my teeth thoroughly. Ya know, rinsing and spitting. And lets not forget the acid mouth wash. Not really acid but that's how it felt. As the people on the commercial say, "If it burns, that means it's working." Translated into English, "If it burns, it just freakin' hurts." But hey, I didn't have a single cavity. Guess it does work.

When I was sure my teeth were as clean as clean can be, I hopped into the shower. I turned the knob for the hot water and waited for it to heat up. As it did, I pulled the shower head on and skipped out of the way in time to avoid cold water. I just love my morning exercise in the shower. I reached for my coconut bottle of shampoo and squeezed some of it into the palm of my hand. The aroma of it had my mouth watering. It smelt so good that I just wanted to gobble it all up. I don't really know if coconuts smell the same way my shampoo did but, I was really hopeful. Half the stuff I read on bottles, cans, newspapers, and walls, I really don't believe it. This has saved me several times in the most oddest ways.

I lathered my hair up before rinsing the shampoo out. Next came the conditioner. And of coarse, it was coconut scented. I scrubbed the stuff into my hair and allowed it to sit for a bit. In the meanwhile, I grabbed the bar of soap on the rack hanging below the shower head. On the rack below it was an old rusted knife. It was still sharp and could do some serious damage. I have another just like it under my pillow. I leaned my head back and started to wash the conditioner out of my hair. When all was done, I jumped out, both my head and body wrapped with a towel. While I was in the bathroom I took my advair, an inhaler of sorts to help my breathing. I was required to take it once in the morning and once at night. I dug through my closet and came back with a white long sleeve shirt. On the back were a pair of black wings. The neck of it was a V cut. My pants were white as well, clinging to my lower half much like a glove. At the bottom of the pants were feathers, not real feathers. The design of feathers were etched into the bottom hem my pants. Both the shirt and pants went together. Next came the black pair of boots I drooled over. I just liked how they had white fake fur outlining the top.

Yep, I was ready for the world to see me. On the way out, I grabbed my glasses and slipped them on. I stepped out into the hallway, looking both ways. My brothers were always full of energy in the morning, zooming about like jets. When the coast was clear, I walked toward the kitchen, which was like walking into the living. It was pretty big, a lot of moving space.

I grabbed the container for the loaf of bread and slipped two slices of it into the toaster. Putting it back, I then dug in the fridge for butter and some milk. As my eating habits went every morning, I had butter toast, K strawberry cereal, and a glass of orange juice. Full and satisfied, I tip toed toward the door, passing the actual living room on the way. My dad and step mom were watching TV with their usual mug of coffee. Coffee was nice, only if there was enough milk and sugar to balance the bitterness of it.

Quietly, I crawled past them. Yes, I crawled, on all fours. My step mom, Melissa, always questioned what I did, where I went, and who I was with. Well, not always who I was with. That was my dad's job. As soon as I reached the door, I opened it and closed it as soon as I was outside. Snatching my black gloves while I was at it. The cold air met me with a gently push. I stepped out onto the cement path and made my way toward the dense woods ahead. I lived in a two story house, trees populated most of the area around it. Past the woods was a very large lake, it seemed to go on forever. It didn't, I had took the time to check myself. Fresh snow littered the ground, a few strands of grass were still up but frozen. The scenery was great. It was like steeping into a snowy version of "House On The Prairie". I did a mix of skipping and jogging along the concrete path, skipping because, well, I was happy and jogging just in case anyone saw me.

Once I made it into the woods, I started at a full run. Was it the smartest thing to do? No but I really didn't care. Outside, I was free. No one could call my name or order to do this and that. If they did call my name, I wouldn't hear them. I laughed, it was all I could do to express how I felt. No boundaries, at least none that I was aware of. There were few birds chirping, getting up in the morning was harder for others than most. I could hear the shuffle of snow as rabbits hopped about. The sounds didn't alarm me, in fact, they were expected. It was comforting.

I could see the lake coming into view, the surface glittered against the morning sun's light. It was breath taking. If I could, I would take the image and plaster it on my ceiling. I could wake up every morning and never get tired of seeing it, ever.

Picking up my pace, I jogged up to the lake's shore and stopped. I smiled at my reflection. Straight white teeth gleamed, my canines were looking as sharp as ever. It was one of my many notable features. It wasn't that they were vampire big, they were small but very noticeable. My lips, a pale pink due to the cold, were full. My mother's lips. My nose petite. I think I inherited from my mom's side as well. Because frankly, my dad's side of the family had big noses. The shape of my face was that of a heart. Not really round per say, not in the chubby sense, but slim. It made me look younger then what I really was. Great for me when I was sixty and looked thirty but now, truthfully, I just hated it. It was the main reasons guys didn't date me. It would be weird to be someone French kissing a child, right? That's what one guy told me once.

My eyes were mismatched. The left was blue, close to bordering green. Some would say it was a sea green. My right was lavender, coming close to crimson. It all depended on the light. I knew I got my left eye from my mom but my left...Doctors had said it was a birth defection. Or lack of pigment during the time I was in my mom's womb. A small smile crept to my face, my dad had once questioned my mom if she had been seeing someone behind his back. Her temper flew and after that, he never much as thought of the word 'seeing' anymore. My hair fell past my shoulders and ended at my waist in a wavy mass. It curled at the ends as well as around my face, framing it. Putting it up was a pain. So it hung loose. It was raven black. This was from my dad's side. Both the hair color and style. With skin almost as white as snow, I could have laid down and blended in with my surroundings. A cold wind blew blew, severals strands of hair tickling the back of my neck.

The short gene had barely skipped me. Where the females on my dad side were no taller then four foot seven, I stood at whopping five foot two. As for my build, I was very...supple. I had hips, my mom had always pointed that out. I was leaning toward an hour glass figure. I was slim. Though my chest region was a little too big for my liking. I had always been found of small breasts, just because I could cup them. But the ones I got from the gene pool were very... voluptuous. My brothers would often make jokes about them. They said if the wind blew, I'd fall over because of the weight. They were often considered luggage as well. As I went on to study my outward appearance I was suddenly aware of the deathly silence. I brushed my fingers through my hair nervously, a way to keep my finger busy, I had a habit of biting my nails if they weren't doing something. Holding my breath, I turned around and scanned the trees and snow. Not a single bird chirped, no rabbits skittering, I couldn't even hear the fish. It may be cold but it wasn't cold enough for them to be dead. All around me everything seemed to be going still, even the wind. Was there a bear nearby? I seriously doubted it. They didn't come this far, one of many reasons why my dad bought the land.

Now clenching and unclenching my fists, I started to back away from the lake's shore. Maybe the landlord had been wrong. I whirled around and started to run back home but stopped. Blocking the path was a man in a tux, white gloves included. My heart started to speed up. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Was there a party nearby? Somehow, I knew there wasn't. Pedophile? Rapist? Serial killer? If so, he had class. Whatever dirty deed he had in his mind, he was going to do it with style. I looked around, there were several directions I could run, well, actually there were few. There were a little places I hadn't covered yet. I was going to get my chance soon though-

"Salutations, belle Madame," My train of thought was interrupted when he spoke up, his voice seemed to echo which, in my opinion, was pretty creepy. I gave him a small nervous smile. Well, he spoke French. I wasn't fluent in the language but I knew a few words here and there. Taking a closer look at him, mostly his face, I was quite surprised to see he was quite handsome. Well, more along the lines of being hot. He was white, making my pale skin look tan. I realized then that he was albino. His eyes were an eerie pink red and his white hair, from what I could see from this angle, was pulled back in a pony-tail. As for ears, I couldn't really see them. The hair was most likely covering them. Despite the suit hading whatever muscle he had, he appeared well built. I had to admit, he was the finest pedophile/rapist/serial killer I had ever seen. " Désolé d'être si brusque mais pourrait vous-"

He had a nice sultry voice but sadly, I didn't give him the chance to finish. I had made like a Banana Sunday and split. Darting to my left, I dived into the woodsy area and took off in a random direction. Behind me, despite the distance, I could hear him curse. That time he was speaking English. Branches smacked me across the face, leaves whipped at my arms, and snow pelted my back. Nature wasn't being nice anymore. My breathing was becoming hard and I knew I couldn't keep running forever. But I'd be damned if I let that crazy French man catch up with me. I looked back over my shoulder, just daring a small peak. I was damned. That albino freak was trailing me like a fat boy after cake. What amazed me the most, even though I was near depth, was the fact his hat wasn't flying off.

I might be going crazy but it actually seemed like the branches were moving out of his way. When I turned my attention back in front of my, rays of sunlight were beaming through the cracks of leaves. I could practically feel his hot breath at the nape of my neck. I was close and then there was nothing. The ground left my feet and I was rolling down a snow ditch. Just as I collided into a rather large, but solid bolder, I could see the tall man stop immediately. His hat finally fell, I could see it slowly descending toward me. Funny thing was, as my vision started blurring, I could see tall white ears sticking out from the top of his head. But not just any ears, they were rabbit ears. I smile and greeted an old friend of mine. Unconsciousness.


End file.
